batmanarkhamworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Frost
Killer Frost aka Louis Lincoln is an ice powered supervillain and a member of the Suicide Squad Batman: Assault on Arkham Killer Frost was first seen robbing a bank for cash only to be apprehended by the GCPD. After being brought to Weller, she questioned her about the bombs inside her neck. After being deployed into Gotham by air drop, she was saved from falling by King Shark who then falls in love with her. After meeting with Penguin in the Iceberg Lounge, Frost was contacted by Weller in the Museum Lobby on a private asssignment. After getting into Arkham undetected, she was sealed inside a bag topless as Captain Boomerang carried her into the Morgue where a male doctor who was interested in her topless body ends up being grabbed by the icy seductress who kisses him while freezing him and she shoves him to the floor, breaking his frozen head which kills him leaving Boomerang to take out the other doctor. After reaching the security center, she monitors the Riddler on his location before being called by Deadshot to come with them. As they reached the intensive treatment building and accessed the evidence locker, she took interest in Mr. Freeze's gun and when Batman shows up, she tries to ice him with the gun fueled by her ice powers but ends up freezing her boyfriend by mistake. After clearing out of the room, Frost took off to find Riddler as she was instructed by Weller to kill him but then refuses once Nigma told her the real truth about why she wanted him dead was because he knows how to defuse the bombs in their necks and then with kind heart she frees him from his cell and tries to get into the Medical Center but were pinned down by guards at the ground entrance. Fortunately with the help of King Shark and Killer Frost's guidence, the Suicide Squad was able to get inside the medical building and with Riddlers help of using the electrical chairs, he was able to defuse the bombs inside their necks except King Shark whose skin was too thick for the electrical current to reach and ends up getting his head blown off by Weller along with the real Black Spider whom Batman switched places with until Riddler and the others suspected him out. After being ditched by Harley Quinn over her love for the Joker, Frost, Boomerang and Deadshot were the only squad members left as they were trying to get off the Island swarming with guards. While Captain Boomerang and Deadshot were arguing with eachother, Frost noticed that Batman was in the hallway with them and knocks out Boomerang for attacking him. Then when they discovered that the mallet Harley was carrying had the Dirty Bomb inside, Joker breaks out all the inmates to keep them from following him. As Batman goes after the Joker, Killer Frost, Deadshot and Captain Boomerang split up to find a way out. After fighting her way through inmates and Two Face, Frost tries to escape in a police vehicle but ends up being caught by Bane who throws the vehicle with her inside into the hills next to Deadshot causing the impact to make the engine explode killing her in such a shame. Gallery Voice Actress As usual, Killer Frost is voiced by Jennifer Hale reprising her role from previous DC animated works since the Justice League. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Suicide Squad Category:Frosty Supervillains Category:Deceased